Blue Christmas
by Yanagi-sen
Summary: Missions have interfered with dates before... but on Christmas Eve!


**_Blue Christmas_**

by Yanagi-sen

WK fanfic

Usual disclaimers apply.  Not mine… or else I'd have them all wrapped up and under the tree.  ^___^  Title comes from the song… obviously not mine either.  Enjoy!

Warnings: sap, mild angst

'This sucks.'

He recognized that his thoughts were rather gloomy for the season, as he sat in the coffeehouse, staring out the window at the press of humanity that was rushing by.  It was already dark and out on the street, the cars were packed as were the sidewalks, most people heading home to spend this 'special' night with their loved ones and family.

And here HE was, sitting alone with his tea.

Remembering the drink he brought the cup to his lips and nearly spit the liquid back out.  He'd been lost in his thoughts for so long that the tea was tepid.  Making a face, he set the cup back down and pushed it away.  He couldn't stand lukewarm tea, either hot or cold, but in between?  Ick.

Sighing, he looked back out the window again, resting his chin on his hand.  Christmas Eve… hyped by the stores and TV as THE most romantic night of the year.  They had made plans… plans that had been ruined by one visit by that red-haired harpy…

That was uncharitable of him.  Manx had been surprisingly cordial about their relationship.  Now that Weiss and Schwarz had reached an uneasy truce, more like bilateral ignoring, there was no reason for them to at odds.  Just in time, he wasn't sure how long he and Omi could have kept their ongoing relationship a secret.

Their plans had been waylaid before, by missions on one side or the other.  But this was a special night!  It was Christmas Eve!!!

Rising, he returned his mug to the counter and got a sad smile from Miki.  "He didn't show?"

The brunette shook his head.  "Something came up… he called a little while ago."

The girl frowned.  "I hope it isn't serious."

He shrugged.  "Minor emergency, no one's hurt or anything like that, he just can't meet me."

She tisked and wiped down the counter.  "And on Christmas Eve too…"  He headed for the door, waving to a couple of the other 'regulars' and stepped out into the December night.

The slender brunette didn't go too far before ducking into the grounds of a small temple.  The sidewalks were murder to get through, clogged with salarymen and fathers frantically trying to find the Christmas cake they had forgotten to order or that last minute gift for spouse or sweetheart.  Not to mention the number of couples walking hand in hand, or given the chill, arm in arm.  Then there were the kids that were just out and the normal crowd of tourists… and he just couldn't deal.

He really didn't care for people anyways.  Not like Omi… Omi cared even for total strangers.  He couldn't understand that.  There was a very short list of the people he cared for, Schwarz and Weiss, with Omi and Schu at the top and Ran at the bottom.  He could MAYBE extend that list to include Manx, but that was it.  Random humanity didn't matter to him.  He also didn't like to be touched by those he didn't know.  Maybe it was a hold over from when he was persecuted as a child… maybe it was all the Esset conditioning to hide his powers, but being touched really ruffled his feathers.

Therefore, the quiet serenity of the temple, after the chaos of the street, was welcome.  He wasn't particularly religious, couldn't be after so many years of being told there were no gods, religion was a sham, Esset was all…  So he wasn't religious, but the peacefulness of the temple called to him.  He walked over to the worn, wooden steps and sat down.  The place was fairly dark; this one wasn't big enough to have a priest in residence.  The light and sound from the street didn't penetrate far into the courtyard; the crouched lions of the temple guardians seemed protective in the darkness.  There must be a Christian church nearby, he could hear the bells ringing, calling the faithful to Christmas Eve services.

He smirked… Farf had been doing his best to pretend it was a night like any other night.  Crawford had forbidden him from going out, and potentially causing major havoc and destruction.  The Irishman had been sulking in his room… until Schu had reminded him that it was also a major pagan holiday.  Then Farf had thrown himself into the spirit of Yule, and grudgingly admitted that he wanted a tree and presents and all that.  It was really a good thing that Brad could see the future, the tree was delivered not long afterwards, as well as groceries to make a special dinner.  When the brunette had left, the American was watching from his chair, slight smile on his face, as Schu and Farf decorated the tree, singing scandalously obscene versions of popular Christmas songs.

Course, when he'd left, he had thought he was going to be meeting Omi… if he'd known what was going to happen; he would have just stayed home.

Maybe he should head home… Judging by the expression on Brad's face, he was in one of his rare affectionate moods.  It would be nice to get some videos and sit on the floor, Farf on the rug, the other two monopolizing the couch.  They would probably even have popcorn.

He sighed and scuffed his boot against the ground.  No, there was no point in ruining their night; he wasn't good company right now.  And he shouldn't have left the coffeeshop, as he pulled the coat tighter around him.  Temperature was dropping.  Looking up, he could see only clouds overhead.  Lovely… he was probably going to get rained on too, what a wonderful night.

Deciding that the temple wasn't going to offer any more in the way of comfort, he got up and walked back out onto the street.  He had intended to go home as he got on a bus and took the ticket.  Go home and straight to his room and just hide in bed till morning.  But he found himself getting off before arriving at the subway station he used.  It wasn't until he was already crossing the street that he realized where his feet were taking him.  He hurried across before some stupid driver ran him down and even though he didn't really want to… he went into the park.

The path was well lit, couldn't have joggers or worse tourists getting mugged in the evening after all.  Moodily, he headed for the waterfront and a particular bench that faced the bay.  It was empty, he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, and flung himself down.  His hands buried themselves in his pockets as he slumped down in the seat.  Sure enough, precipitation started to fall, but snow and not rain.  Some Christmas Eve this was turning out to be.  He pointedly ignored the lovers walking by, or the other footsteps coming his way.

Suddenly there was something flashy in bright colors, right under his nose.  He jumped but there really wasn't anyplace he could go.  His eyes focused on the object.  A box, wrapped in metallic red paper, tied with multicolored metallic ribbons.  A gift.  He looked up.

"I thought you had a mission?"

Omi was smiling and set the package in his lap, then sat next to him.  "I did…"  He leaned in close and kissed the brunette's cheek.  "You."

"But…"

The blond slid closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you or anything.  I really did have a mission.  But it got called off, so I hurried over to the coffeeshop but Miki said you'd already left.  I went to a couple other places… even called your apartment.  When I couldn't find you, I figured you might be here."

"Why… why didn't you call me back?"

"I tried."

The brunette frowned and tugged his phone out.  The battery was dead.  "oh…"

"I'm sorry."  Omi stood and tugged on his arm.  "Come on… you're cold, there's still time to get some cocoa or something before you have to head home."

He allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and the blond pulled him close to his side as they headed for the park's entrance.  The gift was cradled carefully in the crook of his arm as the other wrapped around Omi's waist.  He even smiled a bit as they left.  Maybe Christmas Eve wasn't going to be as bad as he thought this year…

Owari

AN: Sorry for the sap… but I just HAD to!!!!  The coffeeshop and their park bench made an appearance, and it even snowed a little.  This is my gift to all the loyal readers who have stuck with me through the monster that is Rosenkreuz.  Also to the new readers who deserve a medal if they read Rosenhell, I've heard of some doing it in one sitting… now THAT'S amazing.  Happy Holidays!!!  (no matter what you celebrate, or don't celebrate at all)    -Yanagi


End file.
